


==> Play the Rain.

by OrangeLemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Land of Light and Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeLemon/pseuds/OrangeLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations- Instead of leaving LOLAR to go fight, the seers stay to complete the land's quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Play the Rain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxfordRoulette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/gifts).



 

 


End file.
